Canceling The Apocalypse
by movieexpert1978
Summary: It's been a year since the last Kaiju was defeated, but now another that more kaiju have emerged Elisa and Team Prime have to help a new ally defeat them before they accomplish what the first wave of kaiju did not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here is the official sequel to my other story Category 5. I highly recommend reading that before you read this because otherwise it won't make any sense to you. My last story was a cross between Pacific Rim and Transformers Prime, this story is going more into the new Godzilla with Transformers Prime with some new twists. Also just for any new comers Elisa is my OC from my other Transformers Prime story Primus Promise. Sorry if some of the bots act OOC, but it's an alternate universe to Transformers Prime after all. **

**Hope everyone likes it and good luck with the new school year. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I don't own Godzilla as the film is owned by Warner Bros. Legendary Pictures and Toho Co. **

**Ch. 1: Power Plant **

"Prime!" Agent Fowler shouted the instant he came up on the screen. Megatron rolled his optics behind Prime's back as the human began to talk at a frantic pace.

"We've got big trouble in Japan. Last week there was some unnatural earthquakes in the Philippines and now they have traveled to Japan." Fowler started. Megatron spared the human a glance before speaking.

"It's an earthquake Agent Fowler, what does it have to do with us?" Megatron asked unamused.

"Take a look at these patterns. Do they look like earthquakes to you?" Fowler demanded as the readings appeared on the screen. Optimus squinted at the picture. Earthquakes were a messy reading and very jagged. This reading had two small peaks at the start before a large peak and then two more peaks after that.

"No they do not Agent Fowler." Optimus finally spoke sparing a glance at Megatron.

"The quakes are happening at a Nuclear power plant in Tokai, we need you to help stop them." Fowler said. "There has to be a reason for the quakes and the situation is getting worse by the second and we need you there now." Fowler said.

"Send us the coordinates and we'll be on our way." Optimus said "Autobots assemble in the bridge immediately." He ordered. When everyone was inside and briefed Optimus told everyone to basically help with the evacuation first before investigating inside. Megatron added Soundwave to help with the surveillance and everyone quickly dispatched to the stations at the plant as they left from the ground bridge.

Even Elisa came along.

She hid from the humans as some started to run out of the plant. Smokescreen wasn't far away from her. Deciding to take a risk Elisa turned into her human form and started to walk towards the plant.

"Whoa hey Elisa I wouldn't go in there." Smokescreen insisted in vehicle mode as the ground shook again. Elisa stumbled before running inside. "Oh scrap!" He shouted to himself. She wasn't sure where to turn but Elisa kept running until she finally came into the main entrance that lead to the reactor. Seeing no one around Elisa turned back into her dragon form but remained human size as she cautiously stalked forward. She didn't get far when the ground shook again and she was knocked down to the ground as pipes burst. She scrambled to her feet and ran back to the entrance just as the ground shook again and she fell again. Elisa looked up to see smoke coming towards her, but this was a nuclear power plant.

"Oh dear Primus." Elisa whispered before she scrambled to her feet and pressed the big red button that was next to the door. A heavy metal door slammed shut and none of the radiation escaped. As the secondary doors started to close Elisa felt a presence of some sort. She ventured back out into the hallways and saw the faintest traces of red energy…emitting through the walls. "That's not radiation." Elisa said to herself.

It was the energy of a living thing.

The energy of another monster.

"Oh no…not again." Elisa said fearfully when another tremor shook the ground and Elisa could feel the vibrations of something roaring. The walls started to collapse and Elisa scrambled out of the building. She didn't see Smokescreen or any of the other bots, but Soundwave was above in the air. Elisa started to run again when she felt another vibration. It wasn't long before she heard the sounds of the plant collapsing. She turned around and could only watch as the plant basically disappeared for her eyes. Tears came down her face to try and clear her eyes as she wondered if everyone got out safely. She gave a shout when the dust blew over her and she started to cough hard.

HONK!

HONK!

HONK!

Smokescreen drove up to Elisa, before a young man with brown hair and blue eyes came out and hurried her into the car before he sped off.

"What happened?" He asked frantically. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, but the plant is gone." She said sadly.

"It was already too late Elisa. By the time we got here the reactor had been breached Optimus just told us." He explained.

"I felt another monster." Elisa said quietly.

"Are you serious?" He asked amazed.

"I felt it's roar. Maybe it was going for the radiation." Elisa said as she watched the cloud of dust start to settle and float through the air. She fell back into the seat as silent tears ran down her face. "We were too late." She said sadly to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After Elisa told everyone what she felt and what happened, she went to the outside deck to the Nemesis and sat in silence. She was nineteen now and it was a year ago that she battled her last giant monster. She had barely escaped with her life and now the monsters were back. She still hadn't told anyone about the little…or rather big friend she had made on the beach that day too. She knew this new monster was trouble and she still wondered if everyone made it out of the plant. She didn't get much solitude as Megatron came up to her cautiously. She saw the look on his face and she knew it wasn't good.

"I'm sorry but not everyone made it out." He said sincerely. Elisa bowed her head in shame as he continued. "There were some workers in the reactor area."

"I went inside, but just barely. I didn't see anyone and I close that door when I saw the radiation coming." Elisa said quietly.

"You did the right thing. Fowler said that no radiation has escaped." Megatron added. Elisa knew that there was only one reason for that. "Do you think it's one of the monsters you fought last year?" He asked.

"No, this one's different. It came from the Philippines. The others came from the ocean." She said.

"You can't feel guilty Elisa. There was nothing you could have done." He said sincerely.

"I still feel bad. I probably killed thousands more when I was a monster." She said bitterly.

"You save millions Elisa when you fought those other monsters." Megatron insisted. She looked up at him unsure of what to say.

"I don't know what to think at times." She said in defeat. Megatron wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. When he kissed her neck she had to laugh a little bit. During the past year bots and cons finally started to work together since the monsters could have potentially destroyed the world. Megatron's feelings for Elisa grew as well as the interaction only increased with peace. Not to mention some of the other bots were going at it as well. Knockout was big flirt with Smokescreen and Breakdown gladly accepted him into their group. Dreadwing had become good friends with Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers, but a relationship with one of them wasn't confirmed yet. Elisa was also surprised to see Starscream flirt with her on more than one occasion and she had learned to like the seekers company.

In short everyone was finally happy.

True to his word, Megatron did help the autobots modify their base and he often said they were more than welcome to come to the Nemesis. Energon was shared equally as well as any other data. Currently they were working on decoding the Iacon database and Ratchet was working with Shockwave to find a formula for synthetic energon. Along with that Magma's tribe hadn't been seen for months even before the Kaiju arrived so they had either fled the planet, were dead, or just hiding and waiting for something. Elisa had to blush when she heard that her carrier Ratchet might also be doing something other than science in that lab with Shockwave and it had earned him a harsh slap from Megatron. As much as Elisa wanted to go further with Megatron the idea still scared her and she wasn't ready for it. She was surprised he had the patience for her as even patience wasn't exactly his strong point.

"Come to bed little one. Perhaps there will be more positive news in the morning."


	2. New Kaiju

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I don't own Godzilla as he is owned by Toho Co. Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. **

**Ch. 2: New Kaiju**

Good news didn't come in the morning.

In fact things got even worse.

Large sections of Tokai had been evacuated due to the collapse of the power plant, but Elisa had a suspicion that no radiation got out because the monster was eating it. She couldn't think of any other reason the monster was there. Now what had emerged was a large cocoon. Everyone could only stare at the footage as it showed what looked like a large crescent shaped cocoon with orange lights flickering all down it's side.

"Can't we destroy it?" Optimus spoke up first.

"The only problem is that if we do that we could face a massive radiation problem with contamination in the millions." Agent Fowler explained. "We're sending in a team to examine it and see what they can find.

"I need to go there." Elisa spoke up still focused on the scene.

"What for?" Agent Fowler asked confused.

"It's obviously another Kaiju of some sort, perhaps I can get a better look." She explained.

"That's going to take a while, but if you can't wait I don't want to hear about it." Fowler said.

"Don't tempt her." Ratchet mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Elisa made sure to ask permission this time as she cautiously made her way to the cocoon later that night. She only saw a few guards that were patrolling the area and she was easily able to avoid them. She wasn't going to go up and literally touch it, but she got in close enough to see the red aurora she saw when the plant collapsed. She was staring at it long and hard when the cocoon orange's light started flashing. It started blinking slowly but getting faster and faster until a pulse was emitted nearly sending Elisa off her feet. She also noticed that the lights flickered off temporarily before turning back on.

"It's an EMP blast." She whispered. Suddenly an orange flash made her jump and she could feel massive energy that made her head spin. She quickly realized that she needed to get out of there. It was as if the creature felt her presence so she hurried away. When she was well away from the sight she looked back in observance for a moment. The orange flashing had stopped, but the orange light still glowed brightly.

RRRRRAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHH

Elisa gasped and fell over clutching her head as she heard a deep roar in her head. The roar wasn't coming from the cacoon…but from the ocean. Far out into the ocean making Elisa look out in that direction. Her eyes went wide when she realized who that roar might belong to. Without hesitation she ran and dove right into the lake. Turning back into dragon form she started flying through the water just heading in one direction. She returned to a familiar spot. An empty graveyard that once held dormant Kaiju until they had been awakened for some ungodly reason.

It was there that she saw him again.

A giant tail moved and swirled around until a giant being face the tiny dragon. Massive black, sharp spikes ran down it's back with a thick husk of dark skin that had plenty of scars over it's body. She didn't have a name for this being, but quiet often the word King came to mind. He had small orange eyes that looked over her body for a few brief moments. She felt relief when he nodded in acknowledgement as if he remembered her. Elisa did a full bow to make sure he saw as he was plenty bigger than her. Their eyes meet briefly meet before he turned away from her and looked in the direction in which she had come from.

_Something's coming…_

She called out thinking he wouldn't hear her or even understand her, but he looked right back at her as if he had heard every word. When he looked at her she suddenly felt so small compare to him. He was massive and she could fit into the palm of his hand. She must have been staring at him too long because he tilted his head curiously at her. He leaned over her and nuzzled her in affection as if to tell her he wasn't bothered by her small stature.

_Thank you _

He nodded in approval and then started to move forward.

_Be careful. _

He turned back to her and let out a small snarl that meant to be a message that meant he understood her.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" Megatron asked her as she quietly walked on the Nemesis. She groaned as she saw that she had been caught because she didn't tell him.

"There's something going on with that cocoon." She said.

"You shouldn't be over there." He argued back.

"There's something in there. It's not going to be pretty when it hatches!" She insisted.

"I believe you." He said calmly touching her shoulder. He was surprise to see that she was wet. "Were you in the water?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah why?" She answered.

"What were you doing?" He asked with narrowed optics.

"Nothing." She nearly snapped trying to get away.

"Elisa, you're a terrible liar." He teased leaning over her. She huffed in annoyance, but didn't answer. "Elisa." He said more sternly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said quietly.

"Just tell me little one." He said gently tracing his fingers over her skin.

"After I was cured from being a Kaiju I saw another one. He was a lot like me, big bulk, spikes on his back, but no wings. He brought me to shore and made sure I was alright and awake before he left. I saw him again tonight. I think he's going to fight the new Kaiju." She explained.

"So you saw another Kaiju before we found you?" He asked and she nodded yes.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." She said quietly. "You guys didn't see, but I know he's out there getting ready to fight." She insisted.

"I believe you Elisa. Please don't doubt that." He whispered leaning into her neck. She bumped into the wall as Megatron's large frame just engulfed her's. He gave her tender kisses on her neck before she kissed him. By the time they parted Elisa was breathing hard and clutching at him desperately. They gave each other small kisses when Elisa started to feel dizzy. She tried to ignore it as Megatron held her close, but she felt herself slipping from his grip.

"Elisa?" He called out in concern. When he spoke it sounded like he was shouting inside her head and she screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching her head. Seeing her withering in pain he knew she was having another migraine and he took her into his arms and quickly went to his own quarters, where he locked the door and turned off the light. He turned off his cannon and placed her on the berth and sat on the floor by the berth to give her space. Elisa moaned in pain and clutched her head in agony. Her migraines still happened every so often and still caused her great pain. Pain just ran from her head to her feet for what seemed like an eternity. Megatron remained still and didn't even go near her.

"Megatron…" Elisa moaned. He cautiously came forward and saw her looking at him with squinting eyes. She reached for him and he came up to the berth and held her close. He rubbed her back as she slowly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two nights later the cocoon started acting up. Elisa could feel the pulses even on the Nemesis so she hurried over to the site without anyone knowing…well almost anyone since Soundwave caught her. Nobody paid her any mind as they were scrambling with the flickering light of the cocoon. The orange light was flashing almost constantly and she knew something was going to happen soon. She approaching the base with caution and grabbed a nearby jacket to fit in as the lights kept flickering. The EMP was almost in full effect as the power was almost off. She looked through a foggy window and saw cranes lowering wires of it before electricity shot at the cocoon. The top of it broke off and everything went dark. She hurried out to cocoon and jumped when something jumped out started roaring. The monster suddenly slammed a glowing red…leg down and an EMP erupted causing the entire place to go dark. Elisa was flung back and hit the wall hard. She groaned as she tried to get up.

ARRRRRRWWWWWWNNNNNNNN

Elisa jumped at the roar and she sprang to the feet and started to back away quickly. When she got back a ways she saw it's appendages start dragging the cables down and she knew the cranes would collapse under the pressure. Not a few seconds later the first crane fell followed by the next and the next. Elisa ran out of the way with the others and tripped. She froze when she saw debris close by, but it was tense by the cables. She heard the creaks and groans until finally the railings collapsed and she hurried out of the way. She shouted in pain as her back got hit hard and she was knocked down again. She raised herself up to see the monster's appendages rise up and see the creature's face appeared.

ARRRRUUUUGGHHHH

She froze as it looked just liked the winged creature that she battled in Hawaii. It stood up and started to walk a few steps. It had two large front legs, two large back legs, and two small arms in front. She also saw that this one also had wings. It let out a roar before it opened it's wings and flew into the air. The gust from it's wings sent her skidding on the ground with more debris flying over her. She did some hard tumbles before finally stopping by hitting a wall with her back. In a dizzy state she stumbled to her feet and fell several times before managing to walk away in the open field.

_Soundwave…I kinda need that bridge now…_

**I know it took 15 years for the male muto to hatch but I really didn't want to go that way so he hatched in a few days sorry for the change, but I thought it would have gotten boring too fast. **


	3. Monarch

**In light of Godzilla coming out on dvd tomorrow here is another chapter! Hope everyone likes it! **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I don't own Godzilla as he is owned by Toho Co. Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. **

**Ch. 3: Monarch **

"It doesn't look good. A creature got out of the cocoon last night like you said." Agent Fowler spoke up. "Not to mention it looks like the same one that we found in Hawaii last year." He added. "They're calling it M.U.T.O, Massive Unidentifiable Terrestrial Organism, but the thing is this thing is flying over the Pacific Ocean. And we've got another kicker." He finished.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked.

"We have a new Kaiju headed our way but this one is swimming. Apparently the government had an organization called Monarch employed to study these giant monsters." He explained.

"Where were they when the first wave of Kaiju hit?" Elisa asked.

"Trying to study them and look over remains but because they kept coming too fast we didn't have time to collaborate with them, plus we were also dealing with trying to get you back Elisa don't forget." Fowler answered. "Here take a look at this." He said to everyone as black and white images appeared on the screen. There was on image that stuck out to Elisa like a sore thumb.

A rising beast emerging out of the water.

Elisa gasped as she recognized the profile of the beast.

"Freeze that picture!" She cried out. Fowler did as he was told and the picture froze. "That's him!" Elisa said looking at Megatron.

"Who's him?" Optimus asked.

"I've been told that this monster is called Gojira or Godzilla." Fowler spoke up. Elisa felt like she was going to faint from all the excitement of learning his name.

"After I got cured I saw Godzilla. He brought me to the shore and made sure I was safe before he left. I just saw him a couple nights before the MUTO hatched." Elisa explained.

"You didn't think to tell us this?" Ratchet asked harshly.

"I didn't think you'd believe me! He was already long gone by the time you got there." Elisa protested.

"Well we can't worry about that now. The public doesn't know about the MUTO or Godzilla for the moment but the scientists working with Monarch say that MUTO needs to feed on nuclear energy, so it's going to be looking for any source of it and I mean any from a nuclear sub to a power plant on the mainland." Fowler said.

"We'll be checking our radars for anything. Thank you Agent Fowler." Optimus said calmly before the video was cut.

"So now what?" Smokescreen asked.

"I'm going to find him." Elisa said before she started to walk away.

"Elisa!" Both Optimus and Ratchet called out. She was so close to walking out the door, but stopped anyway.

"That is out of the question." Ratchet snapped. Elisa took a deep breath before she turned around and looked at Ratchet. Megatron did his best to keep his mouth closed as he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"Why? Because that…thing is another Kaiju. What if it bit you and you turned back into a Kaiju again!?" Ratchet argued.

"That won't happen." She stated.

"How exactly do you know this?" Ratchet demanded.

"Because he could have done it before. Plus I communicated with him telepathically and he understood me." Elisa insisted.

"He couldn't have possibly understood it. Godzilla is nothing but a monster." Ratchet shouted at her.

"That's what you think, and you know what I'll prove it to you that he's not." Elisa snapped before she finally stepped out of the room.

"Elisa! Get back here!" Ratchet snapped, but Elisa was moving too fast before she dived off the deck of the Nemesis and flew off to the Pacific.

Predaking stepped out of his sleeping spot blinking in confusion at her flight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did Elisa fly off like that?" He asked confused. Godzilla's picture came up on the screen and he tilted his head curiously at the picture.

"Because she's going to find a monster…Godzilla." Megatron answered.

"Perhaps I should accompany her." He suggested.

"I don't think so. She's already mad." Ratchet said quietly.

"We just have to wait for her." Megatron finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked around the dark sky for any sign of the MUTO. She looked for that faintest trace of energy, but it wasn't coming up anywhere. She snarled in frustration and kept looking through the clouds. After a time her wings were starting to hurt so she dived cautiously below the clouds and saw the familiar island of Hawaii. She landed in the jungles and huffed trying to catch her breath.

RUUUUUGGHHHHRUUUUGGHHH

Elisa jumped when she heard the familiar roar of the insect. She dove up and saw it in the distance over what looked like a giant submarine. She hovered close by only for a het to go streaming by and the MUTO roar out in aggravation. She saw the familiar glow in it's front leg and she tried to scramble out of the way, but she got hit by the wave and she took a hard hit into the trees. She groaned as she got her feet but stumbled right back down the ground was shaking for some reason.

It was then that she heard footsteps.

BOOM!

She jumped when she heard an explosion and saw the burning remains of a jet that had lost power. The flames glowed for a few moments and Elisa saw the profile of something.

It was then that she saw him.

He was massive all the way around. Thick legs and muscular arms with a long tail that thumbed at the ground in irritation. He had sharp claws that were clenched into fists. She saw his orange eyes glaring at the MUTO. He snorted with nostrils failing and he took a deep breath.

AAARRRRRRRRUUUGHHHHHHHHRAAUUUUUUUU

Elisa was just in awe of the mighty roar and it was then that she realized he was nothing more than a King. He started walking towards the MUTO but it scrambled away and flew off into the sky just as fast as it had come. Godzilla started to walk away but he easily caught the small bright blue dragon and looked down at her.

"Sire…are you getting this?" She called through the communication link. A ground bridge appeared in the back and Laserbeak appeared. He let out a small snarl and she looked back at him.

_I will help. _

He blinked slowly and looked at her as if she had two head which made her confused.

_I will help. _

He shook his head no.

_Why? _

He snorted and gave a little nudge at her small body as if to give her an answer. He shook his head no again before he walked away and dived into the ocean. The bridge opened again and Elisa huffed as she returned to the Nemesis.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet asked amazed.

"I told you so." She mumbled as she went to return to her room.

"Elisa, this isn't your fight anymore. This monster, Kaiju, whatever can fight the MUTO himself. It isn't your fight." Ratchet insisted.

"Not yet."


	4. Mating Season

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I don't own Godzilla as he is owned by Toho, Legendary Pictures, and Warner Brothers. **

**Ch. 4: Mating Season **

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Elisa woke with a gasp, breathing hard, shaking and sweating. She looked around her empty room as she groaned getting out of her berth. She had a headache, but not a migraine at the moment. She walked down the hallway with her head pressed against her temple and before she knew it she wondered into a monitor room. She huffed again rubbing her head to ease her pain as it didn't register to her that Megatron had turned around and looked at her.

"Elisa?" He called out. She yelped, jumped and fell to the floor before she realized it was him and she just laughed at her fright as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." She giggled.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She mumbled. "What are you still doing up?" She asked.

"Looking over the Monarch files Agent Fowler sent us." He said turning to the monitor. She started looking over the screen. "Apparently this Godzilla has been around for millions of years. A scientist by the name of Serizawa has been studying this creature for a while and apparently they did nuclear tests in the Pacific in the late 1940's early 50's and in 1954 he was awakened by the first nuclear submarine." Megatron explained as she read.

"Wow! What if there's more of them out there?" She asked looking back at him.

"Well things would certainly get interesting." He said with a shrug. She squeaked when Megatron lifted her up onto the desk and placed his servos on either side of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Making sure you're alright." He whispered.

"I'm fine." She nearly snapped pushing at him. He traced a servo down her face trying to read her. He feared she might do something drastic in the next few days and he didn't want that to happen. He tried to give her a small kiss but she turned away not interested and thinking of other things.

"Elisa you can't do this again." He insisted gently.

"There's something more at play here. I don't like it." She muttered.

"Elisa please." He begged.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you getting all upset!?" She demanded.

"Because I love you that's why! I don't want to see you hurt!" He insisted. Elisa looked him over unsure of what to say, but he got distracted when someone called his com link. "Report." He said looking away. "What? Where?" He asked. After a moment he gently guided Elisa off the desk and worked on the monitor for a few moments before a video feed appeared. Elisa watched the screen as the MUTO suddenly appeared in front of another MUTO only this one was a giant compared to the flying one.

"This one doesn't have any wings." She pointed out. This MUTO had two four large front legs with two small arms like the first MUTO and two large back legs. The two MUTO nuzzled each other with their large red eyes flashing. "It's a female!" She gasped. "Where are they?" She asked quickly.

"In Nevada…near a nuclear waste facility." Megatron answered. Elisa scrambled out of the room with Megatron protesting behind her as she activated a bridge and quickly emerged to the site. The male was flying overhead as the female started to gently dig into the waste site.

"Elisa where are you?" Optimus suddenly spoke up.

"Relax Sire, I'm keeping my distance." She answered as she watched the scene.

"Elisa you're going to have company soon." Ratchet added. She looked around and didn't see anything.

"How? What happened?" Elisa asked.

"Godzilla was seen coming through San Francisco and is heading in your direction." Ratchet answered. She looked in the direction and saw smoke in the distance with the outline of Godzilla steadily coming towards them.

WHOOSH!

Elisa cried out in surprise as she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a strong gust of wind and crashed landed into the desert ground. She looked up in aggravation as the male MUTO flew back to his mate to stand guard.

"I hope she eats your head!" She shouted at him, but of course he didn't hear her let alone understand her. She groaned as she got to her feet and saw the familiar glow in the male's leg. "Oh shit." She flinched. She braced herself as the EMP wave knocked her over again. She yelped when her com piece started to spark. She grabbed it and flung it to the ground rubbing her temple to ease the small burn. She got to her feet and made sure to fly out of the MUTO'S line of sight before trying to get up into the waste facility. She climbed up the hill and watched them for a few moments. The female let out a loud roar and Elisa watched as her body seemed to convulse. She inched in closer and her eyes went wide as she realized what the female was doing.

She was laying eggs.

Elisa backed away and circled around the hill looking for a way inside. At the bottom she saw doors and gates leading inside. She scrambled in and saw plenty of rubble throughout the large hallways.

"Oh I'm such a dumbass!" Elisa growled to herself. These creatures feed off nuclear energy and right here was a buffet… for the babies. She cautiously kept going until she saw the familiar outline of the female surrounded by an orange glow. She realized that must have been the eggs. She wanted to get closer, but knew that she might invoke the mother's wrath and she didn't stand a chance against these giants.

Too bad the female saw her anyway.

She froze as the female growled at her with a mouthful of teeth. Elisa scrambled out of the way as the female dove after her and her mouth hit nothing but the hallway. The male reacted fast and started to search for the intruder. His front legs started digging through the building and Elisa kept dodging debris until the leg appeared in front of her and the roof was pulled. The male then whacked Elisa hard and before she realized it she was on the desert ground. The male kept trying to get at her with his large legs, but she was able to maneuver faster and get a hiding spot making the male look around in confusion before returning to his mate.

Elisa groaned in pain as he wings and body were scrapped by bad and she was bleeding. She flinched when she touched her waist and figured she had a few broken ribs. When she tried to get up something cracked and her shoulder racked with pain. She rolled onto her back and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She closed her eyes to relax her body and because of her exhaustion she passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Elisa…_

_Elisa…_

_ELISA! _

She yelped as she woke up from her hiding spot to hear someone calling her name. It took her a few moments to remember where she was.

_Sire…_

_Elisa are you alright? We've been trying to reach you. _

_My com link got fried and I took a few hits, but I'll be fine. _

_FINE!? _

Elisa flinched when she heard Carrier basically shout, but she didn't have time to respond as she heard footsteps…big ones. She also realized that the sun was out now and she was starting to feel hot. She looked around and still saw the desert, but off in the distance was Las Vegas. The footsteps caught her attention again and she gasped at what she saw through the dust. A giant tail swept the dust away and she saw him approach with his teeth bared. Out of instinct she hunched down preparing for worst.

Taking a deep breath Godzilla let out a deafening roar.

She looked up to see the male MUTO fly right at him and Godzilla snapped right at the MUTO and they started to fight. She crawled out of her hiding spot and saw the female close by guarding her young. The male struggled for a few moments before falling back, making Godzilla follow him.

_I need a bridge. _

She kept crawling until a bridge appeared and Predaking came through. He grabbed her and quickly retreated as the monsters continued to fight. He brought her to the medical bay and placed her on the medical berth where Ratchet and Knockout started looking her over.

"You call this fine?!" Ratchet snapped at her. Elisa pushed the medics off of her and started to get off the berth.

"If you're going to yell at me I'm leaving." She growled.

"Elisa please." Predaking said gently and thankfully put a servo on her good shoulder. She looked at the floor as Ratchet scanned her over.

"You broke your shoulder." Ratchet stated. "And a few ribs." He added as he started to put a brace on her shoulder and arm. When the brace was on she bolted out the door with Ratchet protesting behind her. She hurried to the bridge just in time to see Godzilla dragging the female MUTO back as she fell onto her back. He stomped onto her shoulder and got ready for the final blow when the male dragged him back a ways. The female then tackled him and then both MUTO's started attacking him as he fell to the ground.

"You've got to help him." Elisa whispered in fear.

"Why would we give a monster our help?" Ultra Magnus spoke.

"You did the same for me." She argued at him.

"E that's because it was you." Smokescreen said gently.

"There is a nest inside that facility!" She shouted pointing at the screen. "I saw it and if those things hatch we are done! He needs our help!" She argued.

"Elisa please calm down." Optimus said gently. A pitiful roar got her attention and she couldn't let this continue. Gritting her teeth she hurried out of the bridge.

"I've got her." Smokescreen said as he hurried after her. Instead when she got the chance she gave him a harsh slap that sent him sprawling. She hurried into Shockwave's laboratory.

"Elisa what are you doing?" He asked looking at her as she locked the door.

"Do you still have samples of Kaiju blue blood?" She asked.

"Yes." He said pointing to the container. She grabbed a needle and took a sample as Shockwave cautiously before she stuck the needle into her arm. "No!" He protested as he swatted the empty needle away. She groaned as she clutched at her waistline and threw up.

"Sorry…I had to do it." She gasped as her bones started to crack again. He quickly unlocked the doors and she scrambled out of the room and out of the Nemesis as Shockwave hurried to the bridge with Smokescreen rubbing his helm.

"Elisa just injected herself with Kaiju blood." Shockwave announced.

"Oh no…" Megatron whispered in horror.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Elisa screamed as she started to change again. She had to do this…there was no way she couldn't let Godzilla die. He needed help and she was going to help him no matter what. She hid behind the facility as she grew back into her Kaiju body. Everything went black for a few moments before she opened her eyes. She groaned as she rolled over and looked around. She saw the male had fallen back and so she slowly got to her feet. Taking a deep breath her spikes glowed blue as she emerged. The MUTO's looked up at the blue light in confusion and the female stared at her unsure of what to do.

Elisa fired her heatray at the female.

She roared in pain as she was burned and Elisa continued to fire at her until she backed away steaming from burns. The male grabbed at Elisa and she roared in pain as her broken shoulder was dug into. In her transformation the brace had shattered and she was still slightly bleeding. The male hovered over her in confusion and she opened her own wings and roared in warning. He jumped back in confusion as she rose into the air and charged after him. The male screeched in fear and dove away as she charged after him.

Godzilla slowly rose to his feet and female instantly became alert and looked around in a daze as she was still hurt from Elisa's attack. However, both she and Godzilla were focused on the new comer that also had wings. The male seemed to recovered from his shock and charged at Elisa stabbing at her with his sharp appendages. Getting aggravated Elisa dove into the clouds and the male lost sight of her. Giving up the chase he started to head back towards Godzilla. He gave another angry screech as he bared his teeth.

He never got the chance because Elisa attacked instead.

She slammed the male down to the ground so hard it caused an earthquake. Dust rose high into the air as Elisa glared down at the broken male as he died from the fire claws deep in his body. The female roared in fury and charged at Elisa only to get a harsh tail whip from Godzilla that sent her skidding on her side. She blinked as a blue light appeared at the end of his tail and traveled up his back spikes. The female looked up in confusion and disorientation as Godzilla took a deep breath and…

Fired his own blue flame.

The female didn't have time to dodge or run as she got burned again. Only this time it went right through her chest and she collapsed dead. Godzilla let out a mighty roar of victory before looking at Elisa. They stood at the same height, but only Elisa had wings. Elisa started at him curiously as he came up and looked her over.

"Here it comes." Ratchet whispered nervously.

Instead of attacking her like Ratchet feared, Godzilla nuzzled her forehead in appreciation. They turned as they heard sounds of the approaching army and decided it was time to leave.

"We have to check that facility out." Smokescreen spoke up.

"Why?" Ratchet demanded.

"Elisa said there was a nest in there." He explained. Ratchet huffed in annoyance at the idea as he really didn't believe it at the moment, but Megatron took matters into his own servos.

"Soundwave." He ordered. He opened a bridge and Megatron waved Smokescreen through and Optimus followed along with a slow Ultra Magnus before the bridge closed.

"We don't have a lot of time as the humans will be here soon." Optimus pointed out. They looked through the destroyed hallways but didn't see the orange light Elisa had seen.

Instead they saw empty egg sacks.


End file.
